Contemplation
by Thegoh
Summary: Mio can't sleep because she is thinking too much. And so she thinks a lot more, because she can't sleep. As her thoughts swirl around in her head regarding the future, it takes her favourite drummer to help her feel better. A rather lengthy one-shot.


**Contemplation **

**Authors Note: Hello again! Here's another Mitsu fic. Hopefully the characters are a little more in character right now. Please rate and review! Character's thoughts are underlined. **

* * *

The waves rushed to the shoreline, spilling volumes of seawater on to the sand and churned debris about, leaving behind a massive sizzle of bubbles once the water receded back. The cycle of rushing, spilling and receding formed a repetitive but mesmerizing soundtrack to accompany the now silent beach, which bore host to a group of 5 noisy humans only mere hours ago. Further up the beach was a villa nestled within a garden, built on a large piece of privately owned land. The villa was mostly dark, save for a small illuminated area within its premises.

Mio had settled herself in the kitchen, sitting on a bar stool and resting her elbows on the counter top. A music player and a set of earpieces lay next to her arms; their owner deeming them to be currently useless and unhelpful to her little predicament. The digital clock at the far end of the counter top read 3:30 am, and Mio let out an aggravated sigh. She really hated it whenever she could not sleep; it was maddening to sit awake in the silence, painfully aware that everyone else was asleep except you.

At first she tried listening to music to lull her mind into relaxing, but it proved to be of little use after nearly an hour's worth of songs. Then, she tried listening to the waves and enjoying the night air, but realizing that she was out on the patio alone in the middle of the night made her very uneasy; she gave up soon after. Thus, she settled for sitting in the kitchen and gradually resigning to the fact that she may not sleep this night. She made sure the kitchen was brightly lit, she really did not want to have to deal with dark corners in the space she was in.

Mio wasn't an insomniac; she usually had no trouble sleeping, even when in a new environment. Once her body clock decided it was time to rest, she would easily fall asleep. However, there would be occasions when sleep would simply elude her grasp; these usually happened when she was under immense stress or when she was simply thinking too much.

Right now, she was thinking up a storm.

The 5 Light Music Club members had once again gathered for a trip to the beach villa owned by the Kotobuki family. The 4 seniors were done with their entrance exams, while Azusa had also completed her own exams, thus they decided to get together again before the entrance exam results came out. Even though it wasn't a training camp, everyone brought their instruments out of habit, and had a very enjoyable and epic jam session playing through all the songs they had written and performed together over the years.

Of course, that only happened after Azusa exasperatedly gave Yui a refresher course on how to play the guitar again. Mio never failed to be impressed by the sheer speed of Yui's ability to learn; that girl could literally pick up any instrument and play it like a pro without even having to learn the musical terminology and theory behind it – if she bothered to put her mind to it at least. Mio sighed; she really envied that airhead sometimes.

Her thoughts drifted to their progress as a band over the years. They had started their first year playing only one song, and had to bumble around getting their act together and learning to play in sync with each other. She recalled their first concert at the school festival during their freshman year. The nervousness, the lights and… Mio shuddered, refusing to recall any further than that.

Then came their second year with Azusa's debut as their rhythm guitarist; Mio was excited since Azusa's presence and skill meant that they could now play more kinds of songs, and it was the perfect opportunity to polish her composition skills. She smiled softly at the memory of her little junior, of how she could not understand the dynamics of the club at first but slowly grew to embrace all its quirks. After all, it was near impossible to resist Yui's infectious energy and Mugi's delicious tea and cakes. Furthermore, these two girls - quirks aside- were also serious musicians who sought to hone their skills, always having the bands' best interests at heart and Azusa could not deny that.

Still, she pitied the young girl; she was a talented and aspiring guitarist, yet she was often at the mercy of her seniors. Mio wondered if their lax attitudes were preventing her from improving her skills and furthering her ambitions… then again, what were her ambitions? She rarely had the opportunity to speak to Azusa on a more personal level, and regrettably so; after all the young girl practically adored her and Mio was quite aware of that, courtesy of Ritsu.

Ritsu… Mio felt her cheeks flush. Just thinking about her gave her jitters and caused a strange tingling sensation to spread across her shoulders and back. Even though her body was exhausted and her eyes stung from being awake so late, her heart remarkably still had the energy to race and pound against her ribs. Ritsu. Her childhood friend. Her best friend.

Her girlfriend.

It had been a few months since they had confessed, and it wasn't an entirely pleasant process since they had literally put each other in emotional hell for weeks before they had the courage to acknowledge these feelings. Mio could feel her stomach twist as she recalled those sleepless nights, the sheer exhaustion and the endless tears she shed for Ritsu. She felt so close to losing Ritsu; it had made her feel beyond sick.

When they had finally confessed, Mio felt the total release of having the emotional burden lifted off her shoulders. The euphoria of knowing that she had finally reached the end of the hellish tunnel and that now, her dreams were actually coming true. It was no different for Ritsu, who immediately after made it clear just how elated she was by giving Mio a bone crushing hug and a million-watt smile.

The warmth that emanated from Ritsu's body whenever she hugged Mio after that day became… addictive. It wasn't that her body warmth was any different in temperature or anything, all humans were usually warm to the touch, and how different could hugs get? But there was just something about Ritsu's hugs that made her want more. Only the warmth from Ritsu could calm her down and make her feel at peace; no other person could have such an effect over Mio.

Whenever her mind was idle, it would drift back to the feeling of Ritsu's hugs and that gentle voice of hers that only Mio had the privilege of hearing. It would also begin to weave different situations together, fueled by Mio's inner curiosity. After all, Mio had little experience with love; her only references to date were mangas and dramas that she read and watched, and all had painted romance to be filled with flattery, flowers, dates, hugs and kisses… and she was curious as to how far she could push the limits…

Mio shook her head violently, trying to end that particular train of thought. She had promised Ritsu and herself that they would take things slow. After all, they had only been "official" for a few months. At first, Ritsu seemed a bit bummed by the idea, but she had complied out of respect for Mio. Even so, there were times Ritsu skirted the line they had drawn; most frequently when they were alone. Mio had always been quick to correct her and push her back into line, mostly out of embarrassment. Thus, to date, the most they had done as a romantic couple was to go on dates, hold hands and give the occasional hug. As much as it was tiring, Mio constantly held back a lot of romantic passion within herself; it was a side of her that she was quite ashamed of. She always assured herself by saying that they had a lot of time.

But… there's no telling if we would enter the same university together… and if we don't, then… I won't even be able to see her. The others too… what if, after this trip, we can no longer see each other again?

Mio felt like her heart was getting stabbed. The fear of being separated from these friends of hers, whom she had grown so close to, was a sickening feeling. She did not know how she was going to face university life without them, or how she could ever cope without being able to play music with them. These girls had become more than just her friends; they were practically her family now. They shared a bond that Mio could really feel, and it just seemed almost wrong to break these bonds and establish them with anyone else. Especially when it came to Ritsu… there was no way Mio could imagine herself liking anyone else the same way she liked Ritsu.

Dear god… please let us all stay together…

"Boo."

Mio's heart stopped. Shooting out of her seat, she slammed her eyes shut and clamped her ears with her hands, biting her tongue to stifle a scream as tears formed on the corners of her eyes while she knelt on the ground shaking… whatever the thing was it was going to get her and no one would save her now…

The unseen monster began to chuckle, and broke out into full-scale laughter. Wait, monsters didn't laugh with human voices! Turning around, the "monster" turned out to have a mop of messy golden-brown hair and was wearing a familiar looking yellow T-shirt and black shorts; it rolled on the tiled floor, laughing in an all too familiar voice.

"DAMN IT RITSU!"

One massive punch and a bruised fist later, the 2 girls were now sitting next to each other at the counter top while Ritsu continued to chuckle, a wide grin still plastered to her face. Mio on the other hand refused to look at Ritsu, her face still flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Ritsu smiled softly at the raven-haired girl, her hilarious reactions really made it hard not to tease her. Not to mention the fact that she looked positively adorable when she was angry like that.

"Aww, come on Mio, I'm sorry!" Ritsu begged, a smirk still gracing her features; she was getting a total kick out of the entire situation.

"You're such a pain! Always doing this to me…" Mio groaned, brows furrowing and still refusing to make eye contact.

"But I can't help it if my girlfriend is so cute when she's sacred."

"I-Idiot! Don't say that out loud!" the smirk grew more prominent, and so did the blush on Mio's face.

Despite having been together for a while, they still kept it as a secret, even from the rest of the Light Music Club members, at Mio's request. Ritsu didn't really see any point in keeping their close friends in the dark about it; their friends weren't the close minded type, but she respected Mio's wishes for privacy. She also knew that Mio really did not want to have to go through the embarrassment of announcing that she was, well, attached. All the attention, the questions, it would probably make Mio's head explode. Hilarious as it may be to watch that, she didn't really want to put Mio through that… just yet.

Ritsu sighed and rested her head on the cool counter. She had woken up feeling thirsty and had intended to get a drink of water before she went back to sleep – she was quite tired after playing at the beach for hours. She panicked slightly when she went to check Mio's room and found it empty along with the door to the first floor patio left open, and had searched around the upper and lower floors, her worries subsiding only when she found the girl in question in the kitchen.

After all, the villa was big and very quiet, it was easy for a nervous wreck like Mio to freak out and trap herself in some dark corner of the building till sunrise. Then again, that seems a little exaggerated... Ritsu told herself.

She refrained from speaking, enjoying the silence between them. While she enjoyed talking, playing and teasing Mio, Ritsu also loved it when it was just the two of them sitting together, silently enjoying each other's presence. To her, such moments needed no words; words would fail to convey the level of satisfaction she felt in being able to spend time with Mio and just ruin the mood. Despite the fact that their relationship now had a more romantic status and they should technically be – in a sense – showering each other with affection, deep down the two were also close friends who had learned to keep each other company even without a topic to discuss about.

The seemingly constant need for conversation in order for a relationship of any kind to be deemed good always perplexed Ritsu. Although it was quite ironic for a loudmouth like her to think this, she had over the years – through being friends with Mio – learned that words were not always necessary. Sure it was required to help build a relationship, but there was a limit to the number of things people could possibly talk about. She had seen many relationships fall apart because one side decided to be stupid and keep badgering the other to talk, putting others under immense pressure.

Ritsu herself was once guilty of doing so as well, during her elementary and middle school days. It made it quite difficult to find long lasting friendships, and it had even once nearly cost her Mio's friendship as well. She was thankful that Mio was the more forgiving and perceptive type; able to look past Ritsu's apparent shallowness and see that she was quite the thinker at her core, hindered only by her willingness and ability to express the thoughts in her head. Several more minutes passed before Ritsu decided to begin speaking again.

"Can't sleep?"

Mio nodded silently.

"What's on your mind Mio?"

"Just… you know. University and all…" Mio's shoulders sagged as she sighed.

"What, you're worried about your grades?" Ritsu cocked an eyebrow. "You'll do fine, you've always studied diligently."

"It's not that. It's… What if we don't go to same one? What if after all this," she gestured towards the villa, "we all can never… s-see each other again?" she felt her voice catching in her throat.

Ritsu fell silent. She knew that this topic would surface sometime soon, but she still had no idea what to say. It seemed flippant to proclaim that their group of five would always be together no matter what, that stuff only happened in movies. And, it was highly possible that Ritsu could not enter the same university as Mio, since the latter was a lot more diligent that she was. Applying for JWU was already quite a gamble for Ritsu.

The thought of it pained her; she didn't like the idea of being separated from her friends, and especially from Mio. Yet, this was reality, which often loved being a total prick to people, and how she hated reality for that. But for now, Mio was in need of comfort and reassurance. She reached across and held Mio's hand, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"We will figure something out. We'll meet every day for tea. We'll rent a studio every week to play music. We'll keep in touch, somehow." Ritsu stared intently at Mio, determination written all over her face. It sounded almost desperate, but all she cared about now was getting rid of that heart-wrenching look of despair on Mio's face, to make her smile once again.

"I-I'll call you every day. I'll update you all the time… and bring you out often…" Ritsu's voice trailed off and she looked away, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Great, now I just sound cheesy... To Ritsu's relief, Mio tightened her grip on her hand and gave a soft smile.

"I'll hold you to that."

Grinning widely, Ritsu stood up and pulled Mio along, towards the patio.

"Ritsu! What are you..."

"Let's go on a date now!"

"You can't be serious..." As they stepped out onto the patio, they were greeted with a fresh breeze and salty air. It was soothing to the bones, and coupled with the soundtrack of the waves the whole experience was near hypnotic. Mio felt her shoulders relax, and she closed her eyes, letting the sound of breaking waves wash away her thoughts. The serene look on Mio's face warmed Ritsu's heart; for now at least, they could enjoy the wonders of the present, together. Slowly, she released her grip on Mio's hand, and proceeded to envelope her in a warm hug from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I swear Mio, I will do my best, whatever the outcome may be..." Ritsu whispered, almost afraid of breaking the fragile mood. She brought her face towards the dark locks, taking in the scent of lavender. Her grip on Mio's waist tightened slightly as she nuzzled her face in the back of her neck.

Mio blushed fiercely at the sudden intimacy of the hug; this was the first time Ritsu had done something like this. It was a little too intimate for Mio, and embarrassing thoughts flew through her head. Yet; the warmth, the sensation of her face in her neck, the caress of her arms, hearing that low, gentle voice of Ritsu's... It was so addictive, so alluring; Mio felt herself slowly become a little lightheaded. She sighed and leaned back onto Ritsu slightly, almost instinctively; a silent plea for more. Nerves on fire and mind in a storm, Ritsu complied; and in one swift, daring move, gave Mio a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Mio's eyes grew wide she felt a soft, warm feeling on her cheek, her blush deepening even more. She trembled, struggling to keep her nerves and raging hormones in check. Suddenly, the grip on her waist loosened, and the warmth on her back and neck disappeared, the cold night air now chilling them. Mio turned around; fearing that she had done something wrong.

"Sorry... I went out of line." Ritsu's voice was sheepish and soft, and she had raised her hand to her head, scratching it awkwardly. There was a visible blush on her face, and she was again avoiding Mio's gaze; Ritsu also had a little trouble when dealing with embarrassment.

Mio couldn't speak. She wanted so badly to lose her inhibitions, to continue that contact, to feel wanted and warm... but words had completely failed her at that point. There was a longing, nearly feverish look in her eyes, yet something in her mind held her back; acting as a barrier to her desires.

No... Not this time...

Clenching her fists tight, she steeled herself towards Ritsu and pulled her into a tight hug, murmuring into her ear "I-I liked it... Don't stop..."

"Huh... b-but we were going to take things slow right?" Ritsu sounded like she was in a panic. Then, it suddenly made sense. Her mouth curled into a sly grin.

"Ohoho, is our dear Mio unable to control herself?" the brown haired girl snickered.

"Says the person who went out of line..." but Mio kept her head buried in the shorter girl's neck; if Ritsu were to see her face now she'd probably faint from embarrassment. Ritsu chuckled and returned the hug, using one hand to stroke Mio's dense locks, cooing and soothing the girl. Gradually, with an almost saint-like amount of patience, she coaxed Mio out of the hug and looked into her eyes. Her features were nothing short of stunning, and Ritsu quickly found herself mesmerised by her grey eyes. She placed one hand on her cheek, gingerly tracing her finger across Mio's face and ending on her lips.

Ritsu stood there staring, her finger never leaving the bassist's lips, completely entranced by them. Slowly, she brushed her finger across, and looked up into the eyes of their owner, her own eyes asking for permission. It was clear to Mio that Ritsu was trying to hold herself back, but still wanted to test the waters in light of Mio's previous words. Mio wondered how long Ritsu had to put up with her fears, and how frustrated she may have been all this while. But today, right now, Mio was going to make sure that she properly thanked her girlfriend for the comfort she had provided, and in the process, have a little of her cravings and curiosities sated. She leaned forward, and placed her lips onto Ritsu's, a tender kiss.

Ritsu was a little taken aback by Mio's boldness, considering that up till now, she was always the one telling Ritsu to control herself and take it easy. But, she returned the kiss almost instantly, applying pressure from her end and tilting her head to get a better angle. After all, she was not going to simply pass up this chance to do what she had always dreamed of. Surprisingly, Mio went further and deepened the kiss, parting her lips slightly and causing Ritsu to follow suit. Soon, the two were wrestling for dominance over the other, their tongues roaming wildly around the other's mouth. Ritsu, being the stronger of the two, eased Mio backwards towards the wall of the villa and pinned her there, using her arms to trap the taller girl's slender wrists.

Ritsu began to brush her nose across Mio's neck, inhaling her scent. Mio's breathing quickened; warmth pooling in her stomach. Her skin felt hot, and her nerves were nearly overloading with these new sensations that shot through her being like electricity. Her mind that had felt clear less than 10 minutes ago, now felt hazy; all she could actually register was the sheer excitement and enjoyment she was experiencing. Ritsu planted light kisses down her neck, trailing slowly across her collarbones, her head pounding and heart racing. The shorter girl suddenly felt the urge to up the ante, and did so by letting her teeth graze the soft skin. Mio responded with a moan, and it drove the brown haired girl crazy.

However, just as things threatened to heat up more, Ritsu – using every fibre of her being – pulled herself away from Mio and released the slender girl. Mio slumped to the ground, eyes wide and face on fire. Neither dared to speak, and the air was heavy with tension, awkwardness and unfulfilled passions. Both girls avoided eye contact, fearing judgement and rejection of the more... private side of themselves that they had revealed by accident. The charged, tense air, the heat of her skin and the distraught look on Ritsu's normally cheerful face... it was all too overwhelming for Mio. She buried her still burning face in her hands. Ritsu panicked, fearing the worst, and rushed over to Mio.

"Hey! Are you all right? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she was at a total loss and her heart was in the pit of her stomach, thinking that she had caused Mio to cry. Mio shook her head and peeked out from between her fingers, showing Ritsu that she was fine. The drummer heaved a sigh of relief.

"Eh... So much for taking it slow huh?" Ritsu scratched the back of her head. Mio began to giggle at the irony of their situation, causing Ritsu to join in. It eventually turned into full blown laughter, and the tension finally dissipated. Ritsu walked over and helped Mio off the ground, giving her a signature million-watt smile.

"You're so beautiful Mio... And you're quite the good kisser, considering that it's your first time." She added, giving a wink.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Ritsu snickered, it really was hard not to tease her girlfriend. Mio sighed. But thanks to Ritsu, she felt much better; the tempest in her mind that had bugged her all night had finally died down. The couple headed back into the villa, exhaustion driving them to their respective rooms to get some rest.

Mio had forgotten the last time she had slept this well.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please rate and review, let me know what you think.**

**Your constructive criticism is much appreciated.**


End file.
